


Ghost/Scotland

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [48]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: For CN July 2018





	Ghost/Scotland

"Are you sure this is fine?" Martin asked again, as if expecting Theresa to change her answer at any point. 

"Sure. We don't really have much use for this place and when I heard you had such a long layover in Scotland I simply couldn't let you stay in one of those crapy hotels MJN makes you stay in," the woman over the phone said.

"But it's an actual castle!"

"A small mansion at best..." Theresa corrected.

"It has 10 bedrooms!"

"Exactly. Plenty for you, Douglas and Arthur to stay in."

"We can't just stay in your castle, Theresa. Take the key from under the mat and...."

"Of course not. I'll send you the code to disable the alarm with. Now are you going to go or shall I order an Uber to pick you all up?"

"Fine! Fine! We're going! Thank you!"

* * *

The mansion was old and large and dark as they stepped inside the main hall late that same evening and it made Martin wish he had stayed in a hotel instead:"This place looks like it could be haunted..." he muttered. 

"Brilliant!" Arthur cried and his voice echoed back eerily from the walls of the empty halls:"So you think we'll see any?"

"Oh, I'm sure a few of the former inhabitants of this place will drop by," Douglas commented, apparently not at all unnerved by the eeriness of the place as he made his way upstairs to find a suitable room.

Martin would have gladly shared a room with Arthur or Douglas, but he knew his fear of ghosts was irrational and Douglas would have teased him until the end of time. 

So he made his bed in one of the bedrooms and tried to fall asleep in the soft yet cold bed. He almost managed until he heard footsteps behind his door:"What is it?!" he called, but there was no reply.

Martin sighed:"Very funny Douglas!" he cried, a bit annoyed, (but also a little scared) as the floorboards creaked and squeaked, but no one spoke. 

Martin sat up:"Stop it!" 

And then there was the sound of someone running across the hallway, fast, quick, light steps, those of a woman, Martin would have guessed: "Theresa?" Martin called, hesitant now. Still there was no answer. 

Martin sighed. Got his phone and texted Theresa. 

_You're not coming over are you?_

The reply was almost instant.

_I'd love to, but I can't. Too much work._

Martin froze, his phone still in hand as he heard the sound of someone playing "These magnificent men in their flying machines". The piano music sounded as if coming from far away, but it must have come from the building. 

"It has to be Douglas," Martin said and got up. There was a loud knock on his door and he nearly fell back on the bed.

"Martin? Are you in there?!" Douglas called. The music continued. 

"Yes!"

"I didn't know you had a piano in there, Skip!" he heard Arthur call.

Martin went to open the door, looking as pale as a sheet:"I don't."

 


End file.
